


you (who always be here)

by chocolino



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Not so angst, Slow Burn, past hyunsung
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-22
Updated: 2020-02-22
Packaged: 2021-02-28 12:01:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,019
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22849840
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chocolino/pseuds/chocolino
Summary: fics where minho met jisung at the party and he thought that the latter isnt bad himself so shit about to goes down
Relationships: Han Jisung | Han/Lee Minho | Lee Know
Kudos: 29





	you (who always be here)

_Minho and jisung is not enemy but they aint friends either. They know each other but have never talk. All them knew is the latters name, age, and circle of friends. Since they have some mutual, they have met few times at party or even at some uni club. Minho has never interested in jisung, and so those the latter. It’s only take one night, for them to change everything._

“oh my god, do I really need to follow you tonight?” jisung grunts at felix, his roommate.

“well, yeah?! You have nothing productive to do anyways, why not going out having fun with me?” felix snickers, his eyes still looking through his closet, looking for proper outfit

“excuse you yongbok! Im actually have thousands of works to do okay? Im not jobless like you”

“if your ‘ _thousands of works’_ is meant to be another song writing, no- uh, youre going with me”

“but fe-”

Jisung stop when he got a glare from felix. He will never win with this one.

“ugh fine!!! Im going with you” jisung said, slowly getting off from his comfy bed to take a shower

* * *

“you didn’t tell me it was a party?” jisung send glares to felix as he scanned the place where felix just brought him.

“I already told you jisung, this is not a party! This is more to- uhm…- dance club meeting!”

Jisung was fucked. He should’ve realized the way felix’s dressed that evening. Felix’s outfit was so ready to go on few dances shit meanwhile jisung was there, looking like a nerd with a backpack and an oversized shirt that make him 2times smaller. He looks at the other people there, they all look prepared for a random dance play meanwhile him?

“and you don’t even ask me to change my outfit? Felix? Do you see how I am look like?”

“jisung don’t worry you loo-” felix’s word was cut off

“you look cute”

Both of their head turned to the one who said that.

“oH! Hye hyung! It’s been awhile since we met” felix happily greet the guy

“I don’t know if you remember, but ive introduced him to you like months ago? Remember the day we both get caught on rain and he come and pick us up and send us home?” felix explained to jisung, his mind keeps repeating the scene, but his brain look like cannot process anything for now

“s-sorry but I don’t remember…” jisung said softly

“its fine, I am lee minho,”

Jisung mind take time to process. _Lee minho. Minho._ OH.

“oh!! I remember you now! Youre the one who can dance very well right? Hehe im han jisung! Nice to meet you hyung!”

Minho just smiles looking at jisung’s antics.

_Cute._

“anyways, enjoy your night here! And you can join us later if you want to dance” minho politely said

Jisung shrugged at that, “with this outfit? Nah, don’t think I can join”

Minho laugh, “its fine, you can sit anywhere and enjoy the foods!”

Jisung nodded.

“oh, and felix? You join the dance later?” minho eyes quickly averted to felix

“yes hyung!”

“wait… does this mean I will be alone? Then, what is the purpose of me coming here with you?”

Felix almost feel sorry about that. He completely forgets that jisung has has no other friends from the dance club

“don’t worry jisung, I will accompany you”

Both jisung and felix eyes moves towards minho.

“you don’t dance?” jisung immediately asked

His eyes then follow minho’s hand who pointed at the leg. He then realized that minho wear a cast.

“hyung? What happened?” felix asked, his eyes truly show he is worried

“I guess, I practiced too hard… twisted my ankle last night”

“awhhh hyung!!! It must be hurt”

“it’s fine, it will be okay soon” minho reassures the two boys.

* * *

Felix has gone to the changing room to meet his fellow dancers, meanwhile jisung sitting at the couch with minho. No one saying anything or no one make a move to start the conversation. Jisung is too busy eating the pasta, it was his third time refilling.

“are you really that hungry?” minho asked but not in a way that could offend jisung

“yes iam. Felix has been forcing me to diet with him and all we eat for three days are some less calories bread and not so delicious salad. I blame him for this.”

Minho laugh again, enjoying the way jisung cheeks full when he eats.

They then fall again into dead silence. Jisung was on his phone, scrolling on twitter meanwhile minho just there talking with people who come and greet him. Jisung not paying much attention though, not he recognized anyone.

Except.

He did recognize one person.

His ex.

“eh jisung? What are you doing here? I thought you said you don’t want to get involved with dancing boys anymore?”

Jisung know so well who this voice belongs too.

“oh, you know jisung?” minho asked the boy, innocently

“anyways, I came here not because any dancing boys, I come here for felix.” Jisung reply half heartedly

“shit, don’t say youre dating felix now? Is that the reason why we broke up? You fall for you bestfriend?”

“hyunjin, what the fuck?” jisung eyes shot a glare at hyunjin.

Minho sense the tense, he quickly holds jisung’s hand, he doesn’t know why he did that, but he noticed that the younger has been trembling since hyunjin came

“you crossed your line there, hyunjin” minho said sternly

“ouch, sorry jisung! Anyways, it was a cool dance club, hope we can do a dance battle or something in the future? Right minho hyung?”

Minho didn’t respond though; his mind keeps thinking for way to get jisung relax.

After few minutes, hyunjin finally left them.

“do you want to go somewhere else?” minho was dead worried.

Jisung nodded, not even look at the elder.

* * *

Minho brought jisung to the changing room. Thankfully all the dancers are already outside preparing for their random dance.

“you okay?”

Jisung nodded,

“want some water? I could get one for you”

Jisung shakes his head, minho then let out a sigh, sitting next to jisung

“sorry, I didn’t know you have memories with hyunjin… if I knew I will never talk with him” minho sincerely said

“youre too nice for a stranger. I mean, we are not even close. But you sound like you could kill anyone for me” jisung chuckles

Minho didn’t respond to that. He doesn’t know why he did that either.

Jisung then walk to the table, pull out his notebook out and start his writing. Didn’t talk a word with minho. Minho doesn’t ask anthing though, he knew the younger need some alone time. So, he goes outside to watch the performance, leaving jisung alone.

After somewhat that feel like 30 minutes, minho walk back to the room just to find a now sleeping jisung. he softly tries to awake the latter trying to say that the dance already done few minutes ago. He feels bad when he sees how comfortable jisung is.

“jisung… wake up, the other will come soon”

Jisung eyes flickers few times before it open, jisung take a moment to process where he is and what just happened. He looks to the side just to see a smiling minho. _Ah, the dance club._

“sorry, I fell asleep” jisung said before yawning which only gain a chuckle from minho

“felix asked me if youre okay because he saw hyunjin earlier…”

Jisung eyes droop a little. Remembering his encounter with hyunjin earlier

“im fine, maybe just need times… anyways, where is felix? Is this thing going to be long? Im kind of tired”

“do you want me to accompany you back home? I mean, I can’t drive right now with my leg like this nor I can walk you home… but we can call an uber, it’s on me.” minho asked

Jisung take his time to think but just to think that felix dragged him there when he didn’t want to, felix need to get revenge. Jisung look at minho, nodded “if you say so”

Minho smiles back. Totally not going to tell jisung that the dance already ended.

And yeah, definitely not going to tell jisung that he saw felix kissed hyunjin after the dance.

\--

NCT127- CHAIN was blast in the morning. Minho’s alarm. He takes his times before he shut his alarm off. Taking his precious minutes to blink his eyes, receiving the direct light from the sun. he then reminiscing the time when he has a talk with jisung. it’s been 3days after he send the latter’s home and he still didn’t meet jisung anywhere. He didn’t have his number nor have felix’s number to ask him that.

Minho look over his leg, it’s been 5days since he wears the cast and today, he will be back to hospital to do a checkup. Eventhough he still feels a bit hurt when he walks too much, he still thinks everything will be alright soon. He quickly gets ready because his dad has called saying that he was on his way to pick minho up.

* * *

Jisung accompany felix to his dance practice today. Not because he wants to meet minho. Well, he does want to meet minho. But what important right now is his notebook. He clearly remembers he writes that night but after he get home he straight up went to his comfy bed. Just to realize the next morning that his precious notebooks wasn’t there. He needs to wait patiently for 3days just so he can go with felix (since felix also has his own schedule and it’s not like he can go to the practice room alone). As soon as he arrived, he quickly makes his way to the changing room. Looking around the said room but to no avail.

Jisung feels like crying. He has too many ideas inside his notebook. All his works for 3 months and older in there. It’s not like he remembers everything he wrote. Jisung try again to look for it, this time much calmer. But still, he didn’t find it. He just assumes cleaners take his book when do cleaning or someone just desperate enough to steal his worn off book.

Jisung then walk outside, letting felix know that he will be back home. Not really having energy to think or talk about his notebook. As jisung walking pass the uni’s garden, his eyes stop at certain someone. Minho. He just sits there, petting stray cats. Jisung’s heart swell looking at the scene.

“hye hyung?” jisung greet first, minho look taken aback for seconds before he shot jisung his sweet smiles.

“oh, hi jisung!” minho eyes now all at jisung, not even spare a look at the cats beside him.

“how are you?” jisung asked as he sit beside the elder

Minho hesitated for few seconds, “u-um okay I guess? I already got my cast off” minho said, showing his leg

“uwa! Does this mean you will get to dance back?” jisung excitedly asked, not noticing how anxious minho is

“ah, I still need time to recover but yeah… maybe” minho answers unsure. Jisung seem to ignore that.

Jisung spend his day talking everything with minho. Minho shares his story on how he got interested on dancing and starting to practice more seriously meanwhile jisung talk about his passion for writing songs and possible collab with big names in the future. Jisung also shares his story about how he got together with hyunjin and how they broke up and everything on between.

They also exchange numbers after they talk about going to try the new coffee down the town.

“ah hyung, it’s late already! Im think I will get going” jisung said, looking at his watch

“oh sure, take care jisung!” minho reply sweetly

“you don’t go home?”

“uh, im waiting for my friend, he’s practicing right now” minho said

“oh, okay! Take care hyung, see you soon”

They both waved their hands. As soon as jisung was no longer seen, minho sigh. His smile died. His eyes warily look at his right leg.

_It will be fine soon._

** Jisung **

**Just want to say that I safely arrived!**

** Minho **

**Awh, so cutee!!**

Jisung smiles to himself. No doubts, he likes minho’s company. He likes the time he spends with minho, even if it’s not long everything is precious. His mind no longer thinking about his lost notebook, it was full of minho now _. Minho smiles, minho laugh, minho voices, minho eyes._

No, he didn’t like minho like that. He just adores minho.

Yea, totally that. 

_/ding/_

** Yongbokie **

**Jisung! are you home?**

** Jisung **

**Yepp~**

**Why?**

** Yongbokie **

**I think im going to get some food,**

**Do you want anything?**

** Jisung **

**Hmmm…**

**Don’t think so**

**Im going out tonight to chan’s studio**

** Felix **

**Ahhh~**

**Okay then!**

**Take care**

Jisung immediately getting ready to spend his night at chan’s studio. Chan is his bestfriend since highschool and they’ve been doing musics since then. At the studio, there he met changbin who is also a friend of chan but from different school. It was cool for jisung when he met changbin, he always has likes the way changbin wrote lyrics. That’s how he has been spending his weekend and night when he got no class the next day. Chan’s studio is the most comfortable next to his parent’s house and his own house. Even if the studio is not spacious like his house, jisung like it there.

Jisung walk down the street, stop for awhile at nearby store to buy drinks and sandwiches to eat later. As he wants to continue his walk to the studio, he saw someone. Someone who really know. Jisung decided to stall his time and watching the two. Following behind them but to stop infront of a nice restaurant. Jisung know this restaurant. He feels upset, he feels sad and mostly, he feels betrayed.

After few minutes watching them, his phone ring showing chan’s contact name. he sighs, not even pick up the call. There goes his mood. The only good thing that happened today is he met minho and other than that? None.

\--

“jisung you okay? You’ve been spacing out since the moment you get in” changbin asked worriedly

Jisung still didn’t answer, his eyes dead staring at the laptop infront of him.

“you know, if you have problems, you can share with us” chan said,

“or you can share with felix…” chan continued

Jisung chuckles at that _‘as if he cares’_ he mumbles under his breathe

“since this song is nearly done, did you want to take a break jisung? go take a fresh air or anything?” changbin suggest

Jisung didn’t say anything, instead he just stands up and walk towards the balcony. Both changbin and chan shares a glance.

Jisung let out a deep sigh. Now, should he just sleep at chan’s studio or go back home pretending he didn’t know anything? He didn’t know. But he did think he need to get home because he has a class tomorrow.

\--

jisung walk home. After around an hour of convincing changbin and chan that’s everything is fine, both of them finally let jisung home. As he arrives, felix still wasn’t there. Jisung sigh again. Planning to pretend sleep as felix get home so he will not have any conversation with the latter. It makes jisung’s heart break thinking about everything he saw.

After a quick shower, he quickly lay down on his bed. Trying to fall asleep but none to avail. He then decides to scroll down Instagram. Just to see felix’s post. _Seems like you have a great time_

Jisung then staring at the ceiling. He feels like crying, he really does but tears won’t come out no matter how hard he tries.

_/ding/_

** Minho **

**Hewwo >. <**

**Have you sleep?**

** Jisung **

**Hyee!**

**Not yet, can’t sleep**

** Minho **

**Awe, why?**

**Am I bothering you or anything?**

** Jisung **

**Just having some thinking hehe**

**Anyways, no hyung, im glad you text me : )**

** Minho **

**< 3**

**Just text me if you need anything!**

**Or call me, im always with my phone**

** Jisung **

**Yea hyung, sure.**

Jisung smiles. Thinking that right now he has minho by his side. He was content with that fact. He doesn’t even realize when felix was home but what he does know, he was fucked up. He really not in the mood to talk with felix but too bad, felix already saw him awake, texting.

“you get home early today? I thought you will spend your night at chan’s studio” felix said first, looking for pajamas to wear

“we finished early, and I have classes tomorrow” jisung reply half- heartedly

“anyways, who are you texting with just now? I saw you smiling like idiot”

“minho hyung”

Felix raised his eyebrows; his eyes immediately look at jisung

“awh! Does this mean you will forget me and go out with minho hyung?”

Jisung didn’t reply to that.

* * *

The next day was harder for jisung. how do he act like nothing happened? How do I act nice to someone who just betrayed me? He looks over at felix who are now still sleeping. _Why you didn’t tell me anything?_

He can’t focus at all in his music theory class. It was his favorite class, yet his mind was thinking of something else. He knows he needs to settle this as soon as he can, but something in his heart telling him not to. He’s afraid of what will happened next.

“do you have class after this?” seungmin, who are his friend (alongside with jeongin) asked him

“I don’t… why?”

“jeongin was thinking about going to the new café downtown, do you want to join?”

“I would like too! Ive been thinking to go there” jisung replied. Well, he hopes the coffees there atleast help him ease his mind

As the trio getting ready to go there, his mind suddenly reminded of something

“wait, can I asked someone else to join us? If he’s not busy though” jisung ask warily

“sure hyung!” jeongin replies, making jisung heart melt looking at the cutie

Jisung immediately fished his phone out from his pocket, his fingers dillegently looking for the contact number and dialing it. Well, this is his first time calling the latter. He was nervous to say the least

“hyung! im thinking of going to the new café downtown, the one we talked about… do you want to join or are you busy right now?” jisung waited patiently

“oh, I would like to… is this a date han jisung?” minho said, jisung could tell that minho was smirking

“ew no! I have my two friends who will join…” jisung blushed, trying to not sound excited at that

“haha okay then, where are you?”

“just finished my class, im infront of music building… where are you?”

“at the dorm…”

“okay, give me your location, my friend’s drive”

“aren’t you guys still too young to drive? Are you sure he has licensed?”

“omg youre annoying! Just give me the location!”

“haha okayokay, I’ll get ready”

Minho ended the call. Few seconds later, jisung’s phone get the notification of minho’s location.

\--

Both jeongin and seungmin jaw dropped when they saw minho. Well, who doesn’t know minho? He was literally the best dancer in their uni, won several competitions and even got a scholarship for that. Not just his amazing dancing skills, his visual is to die for. They have no idea how in the world jisung know minho.

All four them now finished ordering their drinks and cakes and now waiting at the table. Their first impression about the café is pretty much the same. Pretty decorations, good designing, strategic and easy to find, even their workers are all nice. Now, it just the time to try some of their menus to proof that this café is amazing. Minho, as someone who live for coffee, have high anticipation on this. If the drinks are good, he might as well have this place as his regular.

They all stay silent at the table, busying taking photos meanwhile wait for their drinks. As soon as the waiter come and bring along their drinks and cakes, all eyes are on the beautiful plating. _Worth the money._ The drinks were kinda pricey but as soon as they look at how pretty and full their glass is, all sigh in relieve. Both jisung and minho wait for seungmin and jeongin’s reaction as they take their first sip,

“is it good? How was it?” jisung asked, impatient

“try it” is all jeongin said.

Minho and jisung then tries their drinks. Its kind of new feelings for them to taste something new yet familiar. The scent from coffee rile up his hunger more. Jisung’s eyes wide open, trying to be quiet as possible (not letting the employees to hear him) _this thing is darn good!!_

Minho agrees. It was to his liking. He likes the vibes and the drinks from this café. He might come here as much as he can, eventhough It was a bit far from his dorm, he still thinks everything is worth it.

“how do you guys met and know each other?” jeongin asked, looking at minho and jisung.

Minho eyes darted to jisung, so does the latter

“we meet few days ago at dance club… and we’ve been friends since” minho reply

Both seungmin and jeongin nodded their head.

“it was kind of amazing looking at you infront of me, sitting on the same table, I feel like dreaming” jeongin said, his cheeks blushed

Minho smiles at that, looking at jisung and said “keep this kid, he can talk well”

Jisung just give him an annoying glare but still laughing with them nonetheless

“I thought you called felix at first…” seungmin said

Jisung’s feel his breathe hitch at that.

“he was busy, so don’t want to bother him” jisung said, eyes staring at the coffee infront of him.

“oh jisung hyung, did you know, there’s rumors saying that felix was dating hyunjin. You know? The hwang hyunjin, the pretty boy from the dance club, im pretty sure minho hyung knows him” jeongin said.

Unlike minho, jeongin and seungmin has no idea about jisung’s past relationship.

Minho eyes quickly looking at jisung, kind of shock that jisung seems not to respond to that but he knows that jisung is trembling. He could tell.

“oh, I heard that too! And I saw them together yesterday!” seungmin said, oblivious

Minho immediately put his hand on jisung’s thigh. Softly pat the younger, trying to calm his nerves.

“um, how about… we don’t talk about that?” minho said, gaining a look from jeongin and seungmin

“why though? Isn’t felix is jisung’s friend? I think he should know about this”

“just. Don’t.” minho said, this time clearly and stressed at the word enough.

Jisung eventually look at minho, mumbles a small ‘thanks’, jeongin and seungmin didn’t asked further.

\--

“thanks for the ride seungminnie! I enjoy the time with you guys, hope we can do something like that again” minho warmly said as he gets off from the car

“no problem! Thank you for today too!” both jeongin and seungmin says

“minho hyung,”

“yes jisung?”

“can i… spend the night at your house?”

Jeongin and seungmin shared a knowing glance but still didn’t say anything

“yes, of course, sure” minho was flustered but he knows jisung has something to talk about

“thanks.”

Jisung follows minho silently. He’s getting mixed feelings whether to share his problems with minho or not. But, his heart trust minho.

“sorry, the house is a bit messy since I leave alone hehe”

Jisung smiles at that, his eyes look over the house. It was messy but not that messy. The house itself kind of similar to his but it felt a bit bigger.

“do you want to take a shower? I can give you my clothes to wear”

Jisung contemplate for seconds before nodded his head. He did need a long shower. Minho then come back to jisung with a pair of shirts and a towel, showing the latter the bedroom. Jisung goes in immediately, wanting the warm water to hit his body. To let off everything in his brain. Just to relax himself. He did want to take a longer shower, but knowing it was minho’s house and didn’t want the elder to wait longer, he quickly finishing up.

After both of them done, minho then quickly bring along jisung this bedroom. They both sitting at the comfy bed. Jisung was flustered but he kind of know what goes on inside minho’s mind.

“are you okay?” is the first question minho asked.

the question coming out from minho sound so genuine that he doesn’t even realizes tears are streaming down from his eyes. Making minho taken aback but minho immediately hug jisung. letting jisung tears wet his shoulder. Minho feel so heartbroken watching jisung’s state like that. How can he put up with everything with giving a warm smile? How does he walking, talking and pretended as if everything is fine and didn’t affect him at all?

“im here jisung, talk to me if you want too” minho says as jisung’s has calm down

Jisung take a deep breathe, realizing how he just embarrassed himself infront of minho.

“it was hard…” jisung said, almost breaking down again

“I know jisung, but if you share your pain, it helps.”

Jisung looking at minho in the eyes. Minho swear his heart break a little seeing jisung’s puffy eyes

“felix, he- he betrayed me”

Minho waits for jisung to continue. _Oh, maybe he knows already._

“I saw him with hyunjin yesterday with my own eyes. They held hands. They look happy, close as if… theyre couple. I know it was wrong, but, I followed them and hyunjin brought felix to our restaurants. That was the first place hyunjin brought me when we date, I just can’t… everything from past keep flashing in my eyes. Felix don’t even tell me about hyunjin… eventhough he know everything, he was there when hyunjin confessed to me, he was there when hyunjin bring me out on a date, he was there… he was there when hyunjin brea-breaking up with me… he was there… how can he do this me… it’s barely a month since we broke up,”

Minho keep silent as jisung rants, rubbing a circle on jisung’s hands to keep him relax.

“actually jisung, I want to tell you something…”

Jisung eyes immediately look at minho, eyes still blurry from the tears

“remember the night when we met? The dance club night?”

Jisung nodded, completely remember that day

“youre sleeping inside the changing room, right? I went out to see the dance performance… and after it ended, felix came to me. He asked if youre okay since he saw hyunjin that night and I kind of tell him that the little fight you guys had. He didn’t look shocked though, he just asked me to look over you…”

“then on my way to the changing room, I forgot to ask felix whether he will be home with the dance team or he will go with you, so I walk back to meet felix. And, I saw he was making out with hyunjin”

Minho warily study jisung’s expression but jisung just give him death stare. No feelings at all.

As jisung didn’t give him any responds, minho quickly give his thoughts.

“Im not at the place to give you advice, but as I see your condition right now, I think you need to talk with felix about this, I know youre afraid, but, you have too,”

Jisung sigh.

“it’s hard. Felix is my first bestfriend since I got here, he has never betrayed me like this. Not over a boy. It was stupid I know, but I don’t want to fight with him. He is my friend afterall, I just want the old us. I think, I just feels betrayed. He didn’t share anything with me, I know, he probably afraid to talk about it with me too… but, he should be the one to talk first not me. i don’t think I will get angry if he tells me himself that he was dating hyunjin or anything, but, finding out like this… it was tough to say the least.”

Both stay silent for awhile

“are you feeling better now?” minho asked

“much better, thanks minho hyung”

“anything sungie,”

“do you have class tomorrow?” jisung asked,

“I don’t.” minho lied.

“oh me too! Yes, that’s mean I can sleep longer!”

Minho smiles. Now, this is the jisung he knows.

\--

“I have only one blanket, do you mind if we shares? It’s getting cold at night”

“ah, um, if you don’t mind?”

“ofcourse I don’t mind, sungie! That’s why I asked you,”

They didn’t know who sleep first, but they do know the fact, that the blanket doesn’t help to give them warm at all. The one that keep themselves warm that night are each other. Body flushed closed to each other, sleeping with one pillow meanwhile jisung used minho’s arm as his pillow. Minho did feel numb the next morning, but having jisung wrapped on him, it was worth it.

* * *

“im home” jisung greet as he arrived his shared house with felix. He really doesn’t want the latter to know that, but it’s becoming his habit to say that, and he blames his himself for that.

Felix just stare at him the whole time, and jisung ignores the questioning eyes from felix and straight walking to the bedroom.

“have you eaten breakfast?” felix asked

“yep” he did have a hearty breakfast at minho’s house

“where did you sleep last night?” felix asked again,

“studio”

“don’t lie to me han jisung, I called chan and he said you wasn’t there… plus I saw seungmin’s post a picture of you and minho at the café yesterday”

Jisung chuckles, “then you have your answer then”

“whose shirt is that are you wearing?”

Jisung immediately cursed himself for not changing to his own clothes before he gets home. Not his fault though, minho’s clothes are comfortable

“minho hyung” jisung replied, not even looking at felix.

“you seem to be so close with him nowadays…”

“you should be careful jisung, we don’t know he really is. He might be playing with you”

With that jisung’s snapped. His eyes death glaring at felix, his phone no longer on his hand,

“he won’t. I know him,”

“jisung, you just know him for like, what, a week? And you already trust him?” felix said, a pitch higher than his original voice.

Jisung laugh at that, he slowly walking towards felix so he can be infront of his friend.

“I would rather trust someone who I know for a week rather than getting betrayed by a friend who ive known for two years.” Jisung don’t even blink when he said that.

Felix break a cold sweat.

“j-jisung what are you talking about?”

“stop pretending felix. I know you’ve been going out with hyunjin.”

With that, felix’s face turned pale.

“for how long you want to keep it a secret from me?” jisung said again, thank god that his tears have drained yesterday, or he might as well broke into tears any minute

“j-jisung, i-I can explain”

“shh, save that! Don’t want to hear anything…”

Jisung then take his phone, and grab his hoodie, he needs some fresh air. He needs times to process everything. Leaving felix who are still frozen inside the bedroom

Jisung look over at felix for the last time, “im not angry that youre going out with hyunjin, im completely fine with that. It just hurt me that you keep it as secret…”

Felix didn’t reply anything, his eyes still watching jisung from afar with regrets

“don’t worry, I’ll be home before 8”

_Well, today will be a long day._

* * *

Jisung found himself at the café which he went with minho, seungmin and jeongin before. Even if takes him around 20minutes to go there, he need space. He needs time to think and just to relax himself.

He orders the same thing as he ordered last time, thankful that theres a table at the corner that still unoccupied. He takes out his phone, go on his notes and start writing things that come inside his head. It will be helpful in the future if he wants to write something.

Jisung don’t even realizes he has been spending 2hours at the café. he looks over his notes which is now has around 6 pages of his rough idea. He smiles to himself, feeling content.

He can’t help it but to think about minho. Jisung swear he has never meet someone as minho. Someone who are patient, funny, sweet yet can be so charismatic. His smile dropped as he remember the thing minho has shared to him this morning when theyre having breakfast,

_“hyung, when will you dance again? I miss seeing you on stage” jisung asked as he take a bit of the toast_

_He noticed this time, minho’s smiles died and minho swallow hard._

_“I don’t think I will dance again,” minho said, trying not to look sad but jisung know minho is struggling inside_

_“h-hyung… why?” jisung has stop eating his toast, his attention now on minho._

_“remember when my cast was removed? The doctor did an x tray and it seem like my ankle still swollen… I should’ve worn my cast from another two weeks, but I felt uncomfortable wearing it… and plus, the doctor said it was kind of serious to the point that I might will not dance anymore”_

_“hyung… sorry to hear that”_

_“it’s fine sungie! I just need to rest, and not doing too much movement for now, I still can dance in the future and you still can see me being cool.” Minho says, trying to light up the mood._

Jisung’s mind snapped back to reality when he got a notification from seungmin, he doesn’t even bother to look at it. Maybe seungmin want to talk about their class projects. His phones ring again, this time from jeongin. _Well, these kids might as well be so boring that they text him._ And still jisung didn’t give any attention, even is the two already spammed him like crazy. Not long after that, he got a call from felix. He contemplates for second, should he answer or not. The ring died after few minutes, but then felix called him again. He sighs before answering the call.

** Felix:  **

**Jisung where are you now?**

**Jisung:**

**At the café, why?**

**Felix:**

**Will you take a long time to get back here?**

**Jisung:**

**Around 20 minutes, why?**

Jisung started to feel weird. His heart suddenly beating fast

**Felix:**

**Fuck!!!!**

**Can you please come here at the dance studio?**

**Jisung:**

**Why? What happened?**

**Felix:**

**Hyunjin and minho having a fight,**

**I heard them mentioning your name!**

**Please jisung!!!!**

**Minho has been touching his ankle since then,**

**Im afraid jisung, please**

Jisung doesn’t answer to that. He immediately cut off the called and immediately run looking for taxi that available. He can’t make it if he walks there, it will take much longer. Fortunately, he got a taxi. His heart beating fast as he read seungmin’s and jeongin’s text. Damn, if he actually read them, he might get there sooner. His mind cant think of anything right now beside minho. Minho. Minho.

He immediately run towards the dance studio, few students were there recording everything, no one even trying to stop them. His eyes spotted felix, seungmin and jeongin at the side.

“what the fuck is going on?” jisung asked almost immediately, he was panicking.

“i- I don’t know, seungmin called me saying hyunjin and minho having a fight”

His eyes darted to seungmin, “i don’t know how it happened, I came here after the other dancers being loud about it, and plus, they also mentioned your names before they punch each other”

“what the fuck?”

Jisung immediately break the circle the students have formed. He was now infront of the boys who realizing jisung was there, they stop for a while. Hyunjin was on the floor, laying down catching on his breathe. Jisung noticed that his lips have blood in there.

His cant help but to run towards minho, who are now trying to bare the pain from his leg. Minho has been holding on his leg, jisung noticed. And it breaks jisung heart looking at the scene.

“minho hyung… what is going on?” jisung asked, his hand trail down to minho’s sweaty face. There’s a visible swell on his cheeks. God, how hard does hyunjin hit him?

“w-why are you here…” minho reply weakly

“im here for you, please hyung. stop doing whatever it is… I don’t want you to get hurt…”

Minho didn’t answer to that, jisung eyes then look over at hyunjin who now felix taken care of. He then called out seungmin and jeongin to help him bring minho to the hospital. Most of the crowds already back home, leaving few dancers who are still there. Jisung stop for awhile and look at hyunjin who are now also look at him,

“I don’t know what youre thinking to having a fight minho hyung, but whatever it is, please stop.”

Jisung look at felix, who still look kind of regret, “I forgive you felix, see you at home” jisung smiles.

* * *

“beside your ankle, your injury is not that concerning. I will give you cream, make sure to apply it on your cheeks before sleep… used ices could help reduce the swollen too… for your leg, its look like you need to get casted again.”

Minho sigh. Jisung who next to him just pat him on the shoulder.

“look like I can’t walk freely after this…”

“its fine hyung, I will be by your side”

“oh? You will? What if I need to go to the toilet then?”

“I’ll bring you,” jisung said confidently

“if I need anything in my house?”

Jisung think for awhile

“I will be staying over at your house then!”

“okay.”

“okay?”

“yea okay, you can stay at my house, for as long as you want,”

\--

“hyung walk slowly,” jisung said urgently as minho can’t seem to stop being excited about being inside his house again

Jisung just sigh.

They both sit at the living room, watching some romcom on the tv that they don’t even know the title is

“why you keep looking at me jisungie?” minho asked, jisung blushed at that, not knowing himself that he has been staring at minho

“I want to ask you a question, about today”

“oh. Go ahead”

“I heard you guys fight because of me, why is it?”

Minho stay silent for few minutes, arranging the right words inside his head.

“hyunjin texted me, asking if he can meet me, and I just agreed since I don’t think it can be a harm”

“we met at the dance studio, he then immediately asked if me and you have like, ‘serious relationship’ since he noticed we’ve been going out a lot these days. And I said no, like, since, we still friends…”

Jisung take notes of that _‘we still friends’_

“he then suddenly shits talking you, saying bad things about all the things he found when he was dating you…”

“it makes me upset, because I know you wasn’t like that… so I talk back to him but he trying to let my anger rile up,”

“so I said ‘hyunjin, you talk about bad things so much that it smells in here… maybe that was the reason jisung hate you and you guys broke up… look hyunjin, you have felix now, how about you focus and him and let jisung be with me? we clear that?...’ um yeah, something like that”

“but then he look pretty much upset that he punched me. I can’t help myself but to punch him back, um then he drops down to the floor and unfortunately he kicks me on my leg, making me fall down too…”

“wait hyung, what is the bad thing he said about me?” jisung asked, he genuinely curious

“he said youre so clingy and want attention all the time that he thinks it was annoying”

“oh…” jisung pout. Okay, maybe he has been too clingy with hyunjin

“but sungie,”

“hm?”

“im fine with a clingy and annoying boyfriend… also, I think im pretty good at giving attention”

“…..”

“your ears did turn red when you shy huh?” minho tease again

“…..”

“you blushed!!!”

“HYUNGGGGGG!!!!! DON’T TEASE ME LIKE THAT!!!!” jisung said, trying to hide his blushing cheeks with his paws

Both of them fall into a fit laughter.

“….”

“you know what jisung?”

“what?”

“im not kidding”

“on what?”

“when I said I like clingy boyfriend”

“…..”

“hyung, you make me feel things! Stop doing that!!!”

“won’t stop until you said yes”

“yes? On what?”

“be my boyfriend?”

Minho eyes look at jisung, anticipating his answers. He afraid if he moves to fast with this since they just knew each other like a week, and they still need much more to learn about each other. Okay, he might be wrong. Jisung himself is a shy person, he might get blush easily at everything. Now, minho kind of regret on what he just said. His heart feels like breaking when jisung didn’t reply him for more than 10 seconds. It’s hurt, hurt more when his getting kick on his leg.

“ask me that again” jisung said, no emotion

“w-what?”

“ask me that again.”

“will you be my boyfriend?” minho says warily

“oh my god, this is so not my type of romantic confession, but what can I do?”

“Youre so sweet that I hate you at the same time but fuck it, yes minho hyung.” jisung continues

_Yes._

_YES._

_YES!!!!!_

Minho feels like screaming and crying at the same time, this feeling he got is much happier then when he wins dance competition.

“thankyou jisung,” minho said, he can’t stop smiling

“just be prepared hyung, im SOOOO clingy”

“well, im more than ready!”

\- End -

**Author's Note:**

> kudos and comments are highly appreciated! 
> 
> hmu twitter @minsungbots


End file.
